Fiancé
by Aussiepsycho
Summary: When Erza come home to fairy tail after her last mission everyone gets a big surprise First fanfiction so hope it's good and it's Rated M just to be extra safe


One afternoon at the fairy tail guild they are a loud as they usually are Natsu and Gray are are fighting Cana has a barrel in her lap while Lucy is sitting at the bar with Mira behind the bar cleaning a cup. But as this is all happening loke runs in scared out of his mind breathing heavily " Erza " he say everyone stop at Erza's name and stares at loke " Erza's back at she looks really happy for some reason she also has someone with her" everyone just stares at him. As soon as loke moved forward a bit the door was opened again and Erza was standing their holding the hand of a orange haired man behind her Erza looked happy as anything but the man behind her had a scawl on his face. Mira quickly ran to the get the master out of his office.

Masters office

Mira runs into the masters office " master come quick Erza's acting weird and she's brought someone to the guild back from her mission". The master only just stared at Mira and got up and walked out following Mira out.

Main hall

The master walks out into the guild hall to see Erza sitting with an unknown orange haired man he walks up to the two of them with the whole guild behind him " well hello Ezra how was your latest mission" she turns at him and just smiles " it was fine master " she say turning back to the orange haired man. The master just nods " and who is this man that is with you " oh sorry master this is ichigo he's my fiancé " and as she says that everyone just stands their shocked some even has some of their bottom jaw on the floor " y-your fiancé " the master says shocked he turns to ichigo staring at him " um hi " ichigo says awkwardly. The master just looks at him " so ichigo my boy why have you come here to fairy tail" ichigo just looks at the master " um I'm here to join the guild and also to get married to Erza in a few days" ichigo says slowly. The master just stared at them turning to Erza " Erza when did you decide to get engaged " Erza starts thinking " well ichigo proposed to me the day before my last mission and we've been together for around two to three years" she says. The master just looks confused " two or three years then why have we never met him before" the master asked and everyone just nodded " well that's cause he was the master of a dark guild for all that time but since he disbanded his guild so we can get married and also because he wanted to become a legitimate wizard" Erza says like it's the simplest thing in the world and leaning in a kissing ichigo after her statement everyone beside her had the guard up. The master quickly turns to ichigo with a scawl on his face " so you were a guild master of a dark guild so how did you meet our Ezra and also what dark guild were you the master of" ichigo spilt from Erza and his kissing session and turns to the master " oh well I met Ezra at a cake shop and then later on I told her about me being the master of a dark guild and after I told her. She kept telling me to leave and that I should join fairy tail. Anyway I don't see how the guild I was master of really matters anymore because I disbanded it" ichigo says the last bit with a slight bit of annoyance. The masters scowl grows slightly " boy I will not permit you to join fairy tail or to marry one of its members if I do not know" the master say getting slightly more angry. As the master says this Ezra looks at the master angrily but ichigo just looks the exact same as before " fine if that's how your going to be" ichigo just stands up tacking of his shirt making some of the girls in the room squeal a bit a his muscles and he turns around showing the master his old guild mark which has the shape of a half moon impaling a human figure the master just grimaces as he see's it instantly knowing what guild it's from " y y you were the guild master of slain moon" the master says shocking every guild member except Natsu who is just staring at the topless orange haired man " hey carrot top I you were a guild master you must be strong so fight me " Natsu yells earning a look from everyone except Erza who's now standing next to ichigo trying to calm him down everyone quickly turns to ichigo as the feel a enormous pressure on them bringing everyone even the master to his knees except Ezra who is still trying to calm him down until " WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU PINK HAIRED FREAK!" Ichigo yells snapping at Natsu as he slowly starts to walk closer Erza trying to stop his every step as he nears Natsu " what can't say anything now " ichigo says standing over Natsu until Ezra quickly runs in front of ichigo standing between ichigo and Natsu " ichigo just calm " she says while leaning close to his ear and whispers " or else your not going to get anything tonight" Lucy is the only one who over heard what Ezra said so she starts to blush deep red and as she's does the pressure slowly starts to go away " ok " is all that ichigo says kissing Ezra on the cheek. Everyone stands up and looks at ichigo and everyone was about to say something before the master cut them of " what was that" he looks a ichigo. Ichigo turns around and walks back to his seat and sits down " that was my magic sorry it goes out of control when I get really mad and before you ask the magic is called shinigami magic it allows me to use my soul as a weapon to ether create a weapon, use it to create a pressure or to use spells called kido" the master closes his mouth and as he does Erza looks over at the master with bright eyes " so can he join the guild master please" Erza just stares at the master " yes he can join the guild as long as he follows the rules of being a legitimate wizard so your not allowed to kill anyone anymore" the master just looks straight at ichigo and ichigo just nods and as he does Erza jumps and hugs him as she does Mira walks up to the two hugging people she clears her thoart as everyone starts to disperse from around them " so where would you like me to put your guild mark" Mira says to ichigo. Ichigo just holds out his hand " on the palm of my hand and blood red " he says as Mira puts the stamp on his hand "welcome to fairy tail" Mira says as she pulls the stamp off his skin.

Later the same night

As Ezra and ichigo leave Lucy is sitting at the bar blushing deeply remembering what Erza said to ichigo to calm him down Cana, Levi and Mira notice and they all walk up to her and Levi asks " Lucy are you ok you seem flushed" Lucy comes out of her thoughts "I I'm fine Levi it's just something I over heard before" Lucy says "well then what is this thing that you heard it must be important " Mira said "no it's just what Erza said to calm ichigo down when Natsu called him carrot top" Lucy says slowly blushing again Cana leans in next to Lucy "and what might that be" she asks curiously "w well s she say that he won't be getting anything tonight if he didn't calm down" she said blushing deep red again the other three girl just blush lightly and start giggling.

Just saying this now at the end I'm sorry if the way it's written is hard to read I've never written a fanfiction before and thank you for reading


End file.
